


The morning after

by lostinthenight



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Peter, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthenight/pseuds/lostinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade make a run to the store to pickup some stuff to get ready for a winter storm that is fixing to move in. While in the parking lot after shopping they sit and make out for a few minutes. They see a car stop on the road and that changes their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leap of faith

**Author's Note:**

> Another alpha/omega story   
> Wade is an Alpha and Peter is a beta in this story.  
> I have been think about this idea for awhile now and finally have time to write.

Peter was sitting on the couch watching the news waiting for Wade to return from a mission. Peter dozed off and woke up about two hours later when Wade opened the door to their small apartment. Peter ran over and hugged Wade as he was stripping off all of his weapons and costume. We need to run to the store and pick up some stuff there is a pretty bad winter storm coming and we need to be prepared. Wade groaned and walked into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of jeans and a hoodie and got dressed a second time. Peter grabbed his coat and a blanket and headed for the car. He climbed in and started in and then covered up with the blanket waiting for wade. Wade came out a few minutes. Peter backed out of the driveway and headed to the local store. They pulled in the parking lot and went inside. Peter just wanted to get done and get home and snuggle but Wade had other plans. He went down every aisle and had to look at everything. It was almost one AM before they finally checked out and headed for the car. Wade unloaded the stuff and Peter wrapped up in a blanket in the car. Peter realized he forgot something and told Wade he was going to run back inside and pick it up and for him just to wait in the car.

Wade sit in card and watched out the front window as a car pulled to the curb and the drivers side door opened and a big guy threw a smaller person out into an icy mud hole. Wade heard him say to the smaller one if I ever see you come back I will kill you. The door slammed shut and the car pulled away splashing the smaller one. He watched as the car drove away and he jumped out of the car and grabbed the blanket and ran over to help. It was a small omega male. He looked up with scared eyes. His face was bruised and he was shivering. He was wearing nothing but a thin tunic and tights. Wade kneeled down and said I wont hurt you. He helped the smaller man stand up and wrapped him in the blanket and then picked him up carrying him back to the car. He got back to the car just as Peter came out of the store. Peter saw Wade carrying something wrapped in a blanket and came running over. What in the world Wade. Peter pulled the blanket back and scared blue eyes looked up at him. His alpha just threw him out of the car into a mud hole and told him to never come back or he would kill him. Wade climbed into the back seat with the smaller man who was clinging to him. What is your name hun? The smaller man answered in a weak voice. my name is Andrew. It will be ok Andrew we are going to keep you safe. My name is Wade and that is my mate Peter. They arrived back at the apartment about ten minutes later and Wade carried Andrew in and then helped Peter carry in the bags. Andrew was wet and cold, After everything was inside Wade unwrapped Andy and took a good look at him he was four foot nine and weighed about 95 pound he looked half starved. his face was bruised as well as a bruise around his neck. He had long blond hair and Blue eyes. He was barefoot. Peter started a bath and rounded up an old sweat suit that was to small on him. Wade started heading towards the bathroom and Andy freaked out and hid behind the couch and cried. Wade tried to coax him out but he refused he was scared to death. Wade could see him trembling so he backed off and went into the kitchen with Peter. We need to get him clean dry and warm but he wont come out. Peter said let me call my aunt. She has a lot of experience with omegas. Peter picked up the phone and called his aunt and explained what was going on. She said she would be here in a little bit. Wade looked in the living room and saw Andy peaking over the top of the couch with scared blue eyes. Peter poured some soup in a cup. Wade wait in here. Peter came over to the couch and tried to coax Andy out. Andy came out and sit one the floor beside Peter and slowly drank the soup.

About thirty minutes later they heard a knock on the door and Wade answered. It was Peters aunt. Wade hugged her and helped her carry some stuff in. She came over to Andy and sit beside him and talked to him for a few minutes. Wade waited in the kitchen with Peter. She showed him some rubber ducks and his eyes lit up and agreed to take a bath. Aunt May ran a warm bath and helped him out of the wet clothes as Peter blew up an air bed so he and Wade could sleep on it while Peters aunt took the bed. Wade changed the sheets and blankets for her. Wade smiled at the giggles he heard coming from the bathroom. Andy got out of the tub and May wrapped him in a towel and dried his hair with a blow dryer then braided it for him and gave him a pair of new pajamas Andy followed her back into the living room and she reached in her bag and handed him a purple blanket and stuffed bear. He curled up on the floor. Wade asked if he would like to sit with him on the couch. Andy was beautiful and broken at the same time. He climbed up on the couch and sit at the other end of the couch away from Wade and Peter. May took a chair and they ate the pie she had brought. After about an hour Andy had moved closer to Wade and fell asleep on his lap. Wade rubbed his back. Wade fell asleep and Peter curled up on the air bed and Wade woke up and crawled down on the bed with Peter and curled up beside him. 

They woke up the next morning and Andy was curled up against Wade on the bed. Wade smiled and got up and started cooking breakfast as Peter snuggled With Andy. May came into the kitchen and asked to speak to him for a moment. What is your plans for Andy. He his scared and alone. I don't want him to get hurt any further. I have no idea what the last alpha did to him but he is the most broken omega I have ever seen. Plus you have Peter. You and him need to discuss what you want for your future and how Andy fits into it. He has a long road of recovery ahead of him and he needs somebody who is patient and gentle with him. Wade answered I want to help him recover and he can help me and Peter achieve the family we have always wanted. i want to help him recover and provide a safe and loving home for him. My inner alpha is wanting to protect him and love him. I will always love Peter. He is my rock and my support. I will talk to Peter later today when we go shopping to pick up some stuff for Andy. He need new clothes and few other things as well as shoes. Peter wondered half asleep into the kitchen and headed for the coffee. May went back into the living room and woke up Andy, come on dear its breakfast time. Andy was startled when he woke up. He had no idea where he was or what was going on. May could see the worry and fear in his eyes. Its ok dear we wont hurt you. Wade made pancakes. Andy stood up and said softly that he needed to use the bathroom. May took him and then they came into the kitchen and Andy down beside Peter and Wade sit a plate in front of him with two pancakes and an egg and a couple pieces of bacon. He also handed him a glass of juice. Andy ate in silence as everyone talked. After breakfast Andy curled up on the couch and May turned on cartoons for him as Peter and Wade left for their shopping trip.

When they got in the car. Wade asked Peter. I want to keep Andy and make him part of our family. He can give us children and the family we have always wanted. My alpha sense makes me want to protect him and take care of him. They arrived at the store and picked out a couple new outfits for Andy and also some new blankets and a new cup. Peter stopped at the toy section and grabbed a bucket of legos. Omegas like to have something to do. It would be a good way to take his mind off what happened. I am fine with keeping him. He is so cute. He is also so broken and I want him to have a better life. Please don't push him Wade to mate with you until he is ready or he may become even more damaged. I would never dream of it as he kissed Peter quickly. They picked a few more items out for him and checked out and headed home. May had got Andy to relax and he fell asleep.


	2. Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week since Wade and Peter brought Andy home. Peter decides they should move into his aunts house. she has a basement apartment they could stay in. Andy is still suffering with nightmares and refuses to talk about what all happened to him. Wade has a break through with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay been really busy lately

It has been long week since they brought Andy home it has not been easy. During the day it is easy Andy is relaxed and shy. he plays with the legos Peter bought him but nights were another story. Peter got Andy to bed at about eight o'clock and him and Wade took a shower together. Wade pushed him against the wall and kissed him. I love you so much. about twenty minutes later they climbed out of the shower and dried each other off. They dried off and put on their night clothes and headed in to the bedroom. Andy slept on a air bed in the corner of the room. At about one in the morning Wade woke up when he heard crying coming from the corner of the room. Wade got up and went over to Andy and carried him into the living room and sit on the couch with him. Wade wrapped him up in a blanket and held him. Its ok hun nobody's going to hurt you anymore. Andy starred up at him with those haunting blue eyes. Wade kissed him on the forehead and Andy smiled up at him. Andy started talking. My alpha used to lock me in the dark basement for days at a time if I did not listen to him. Wade looked at him with concern in his eyes. I wont ever lock you in a basement or any place else. I also will never hurt you. Omegas should be loved and taken care of not abused or neglected. Andy smiled and snuggled against Wades chest. Wade kissed over the other alphas claim mark gently. Andy gasp and Wade nuzzled against his neck. Peter watched from the doorway and smiled at Wade. Wade told him when you are ready I want to mark you and make you part of our family. Mating scares me my alpha hurt me last time. Wade smiled at him. I don't have to sleep with you to mark you I just have to bite you. Andy thought for a moment If you claim me you will keep me safe and not let the other alpha hurt me again. I promise you I will keep you safe. Andy smiled and said you can claim me. Wade smiled and carried him to the bedroom and they sat down by Peter. Andy pinned his hair up and bared his neck to Wade while Peter held his hand. Wade asked are you sure you want to do this. Yes sir. Wade leaned over and gently ran his tongue over the old mark. Andy closed his eyes and squeezed Peters hand. Wade bit down hard over the old mark and Andy cried out. Wade let go and gently licked the wound and held Andy till they fell asleep.

Peter woke up the next morning and smiled at the sight of Andy curled up against Wade. He got out of bed and headed for the kitchen to start breakfast. About 10 minutes peter heard a knock on the door. He opened it and let his aunt in. So how did the last few days with Andy go. The first night was hard but last night Andy let Wade mark him. May looked shocked that was quick. He would not let Wade sleep with him but he let Wade bite him. Peter why don't you guys come stay with me. I have that basement apartment that is bigger then this place. That way when you guys are working Andy will not be alone. I will talk to Wade about it. He was looking to move anyway. Peter finished up breakfast and went to wake up Wade and Andy. Wade went to the bathroom to wash his face. Andy was sleeping soundly and he looked exhausted. Wade decided to let him sleep. Him and peter went to the kitchen and talked with May about moving. Peter washed the dishes and May said Wade lets talk for a few minutes. Wade followed her into the living room and they sit on the couch. Wade I am pleased that Andy let you claim him but this means that you have a responsibility to him now. He trust you to take care of him. I love him as much I do Peter and I look forward to what trials life holds for us. May hugged him. Peter brought everyone coffee and Andy came out of the bedroom looking well rested for the first time since he arrived. Good morning dear May said. She stood up and hugged him. Andy came over and sit on Wades lap and cuddled up against his chest. Peter kissed Andy on the check and said are you hungry. Andy nodded yes. He took Andy's hand and lead him to the kitchen. He fixed him some toast and an egg. 

The next morning they started packing. Wade left for a few hours to run some errands and Andy stayed with Peter. Peter started packing and Andy was following him around. Want to help me me? Andy nodded yes and Peter told him to put all the clothes in a bag. Peter watched him and smiled. Andy finished up and found an giant stuffed snake. Andy cuddled it. Peter came over and sit beside him. I bought that at the zoo then forgot about it. but you can have it. Andy smiled and hugged the snake. They finished packing around lunch time when Wade returned with the truck. Andy followed Peter around dragging the stuffed snake behind him. After they ate lunch Peter and Wade drove Andy over to Mays house and headed home to finish loading the truck. May asked Andy want to help me make cookies. Andy got excited. She mixed the dough then showed him how to cut out the dough. After the cookies where in the oven Andy was getting tired. She took him to the guest room and he watched tv and fell asleep. 

Wade and Peter arrived a few hours later. They unloaded the truck and got everything put away. Andy woke up and helped May ice the cookies while Peter and Wade spent some alone time. Wade kissed Peters neck and moved down to his crotch he Took Peter in his mouth and gently sucked. Peter moaned Wade told him to roll over and Wade prepared him. Wade Peter asked why don't you ever knot me? I can't wade said. As much as I want to I can only knot an omega. Peter always hated being a beta for that reason. He always wanted Wade to knot him. peter moaned as Wade entered him. Wade sit a slow pace and kissed him deeply. I love you just the way you are. Peter moaned as Wade started moving faster. Wade finished up a few minutes later. He pulled out and laid down beside Peter. Peter you don't want to be an omega. They never get the chance to learn. Andy most likely can't read or write. Then at the age of eighteen they are sold off to alphas. There are no laws to protect them. Alphas are allowed to abuse them or do whatever they want. Wade why did you not mate with an omega? I never really wanted one. I saw you and you were perfect. You never wanted an omega but you kept Andy? When I found him I felt the urge to protect him. If I would have left him he would have died out there. Can I teach him to read and Write Wade? That's up to you. I have no problem with it. Wade kissed Peter and they fell asleep for a short nap.


	3. Living in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy opens up and tells what happened to him after he was sold to the first alpha when he was eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains trigger warnings for past rape and abuse. We finally get to learn where Andy came from and his history. This chapter is in past tense and told from Andy's point of view

A few days after they moved into Mays house they were sitting on the couch in their basement apartment and Andy looks up at Wade and says I am ready to talk about my past. But first I am thirsty. Wade took him to the kitchen and they got him some juice and grabbed a blanket from the bedroom. May came downstairs to listen in. Wade sit Andy on his lap and Andy looked afraid. Don't worry buddy It is good to talk about the past and I promise we will support you. Peter leaned over and kissed Andy on the check and said We all love you and want you to be happy.

Andy started talking. I was excited for my eighteenth birthday I was finally going to get a mate. I was happy I had dreamed about it since I was a kid. My parents took me to meet my alpha. He looked nice. He was tall and had jet black hair. He was polite and loving at first. He paid my parents and took me home. He showed me my room which was nothing but a closet and blanket and pillow on the floor. I was told I was not allowed to be in bed with him unless he was having sex with me. The first thing I had to do after I learned the rules was he told me I had to strip. I was given a thin tunic and that was all I was allowed to wear. He showed me around the house but the only rooms I was allowed in was the my bedroom the bathroom and the kitchen at meal time. He then locked me in my room while he took care of some stuff. My room was dark no windows and nothing to do. I was locked in there for about eight hours before he came and let me out. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and told me to get in and clean myself and prepare to be mated. I followed his orders afraid of what would happen if I disobeyed him. I cleaned myself and got prepared and then got out of the shower and dried off. I came out of the bathroom and he led me to his bedroom. He told me to present myself so I did. I was a virgin so I was scared. He did not prep he just entered and I screamed in pain. He was rough and I could fell the blood on my inner thigh as he pounded me. He slapped me hard on the back of the head and told me if I did not shut up he would beat me. About ten minutes later I felt his knot rising I bit my arm to keep my self from screaming as the knot tore my entrance. After he was locked in he bit down hard on the back of my neck. I could not help it but I cried out. We laid there for about an hour waiting for his knot to go down. After it did he pulled out and grabbed my arm and dragged me to my bedroom. I hurt really bad down there. I could barely walk. He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and picked me up off the floor and threw me against the wall. I cried out as I hit the wall and fell to the floor. He came over and kicked me hard in the stomach a few times. I threw up on the floor from being kicked and grabbed my head and pushed my head into it. You will learn to obey me and submit to me. I gagged and tried holding my breath. He let go of my head and left. I crawled weakly to the closet and curled up inside it with my blanket and pillow. 

I was woke up early the next morning by alpha and he dragged me out of the closet and told me to present myself. I weakly got up on my knees and did hat he wanted. I sobbed as he entered me. He was rough. He did not knot me though. He pulled out and kicked me again in the stomach. I passed out on the floor. This was the daily routine for the next six months. But he was getting upset because I have yet to have a heat. Omegas are supposed to have a heat within a month of being mated. He took me to a doctor and they ran some test on me and told him that I would most likely never have a heat. He was upset when we got back home he beat me until I passed out and locked me in the basement. I was locked down there for almost six months. He never slept with me again but he beat me almost everyday and told me I was a useless omega and he should just kill me. He said nobody would want an omega with out a heat. I begged him not to kill me. He said he would do some thinking. I did not see him for a week except for when he brought me food twice a day. He came downstairs and told me to get dressed I put on my tunic and a pair of tights. I went to grab my shoes but he said no. He dragged me to the car. It was cold and snowing outside as he pushed me in the car. We drove for almost an hour into a town I have never been to and he opened the door and grabbed me. I begged him not to but he threw me out any way. and said if I ever came back he would kill me. Then Wade found me. It was the best day of my life when he rescued me.

Andy stopped talking and sobbed into Wades chest. Peter cuddled against him and May sat down beside them. Wade said you are now part of our family and that alpha will never hurt you again. Are going to kick me out because I don't have heats? Andy asked weakly. Wade pulled him closer to his chest. I don't care if you have a heat or not. You are a person who deserves to be respected. I will never force you to sleep with me either. I only wanted to claim you so that other alpha could not find you and hurt you again. I will wait as long as it takes for your wounds to heal before we sleep together. Andy smiled up at him Thank you guys for caring about me. You are different from all the other alphas I have met. You mated first with a beta. Andy smiled and fell asleep in wades arm. May wiped her eyes. That poor guy has been through hell and back and he is lucky to have you. Wade carried Andy to the bedroom and laid him on the bed and covered him up and came and sit back on the couch. with Peter and May. May said I think the problem with his heat may not be a medical problem but from stress. Omegas are fragile and the amount of fear and stress he was under may have cause his heat to be delayed. Plus he is only nineteen. I bet once he get settled in and recovers mentally that he will have a heat and it something we will have to deal with in the next six months to a year. I would recommend sometime in the next few months that maybe you take him to the doctor and have him checked out. I don't know if in his state he could deal with a heat. Wade thought for a moment. I will talk to him in the next few days about the options. They all went to bed exhausted after the events over the last few days


	4. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy has been with wade and Peter for almost six months now. He finally allows Wade to properly mate with him and he gets his first heat and it scares him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay been working a lot lately

Wade and Peter could not be happier with having Andy with them. Wade wants to do something special for Andy to celebrate this mile stone in their lives so Peter agrees to take his aunt on a week long trip to a theme park she has been wanting to go to. Peter helped his aunt pack and they headed out for a week of fun. Wade sat down with Andy and told him that he wanted to take him on a date and enjoy the week with him. Andy looked confused. He had never heard of an alpha doing that for an omega. Wade wrapped his arm around Andy. I love you and I want you to know what is like to be in a proper relationship. I am going to take you out for the evening. I got you a new outfit to wear. Wade stood up and grabbed a bag and handed it to Andy. Andy smiled as he pulled out a sky blue tunic a blue bow and a pair of tights and lastly a pair of black flats. Andy headed to the bathroom to dress. He dressed then combed and put the bow in his hair. He came out of the bathroom and Wade smiled at him. Wade was dressed in a dress shirt and dress pants. Are you ready to go. Andy smiled at him and Wade took his hand. They walked a few blocks to a small restaurant. The waiter showed them to a booth. Wade ordered them dinner and they ate. Andy got nervous because an alpha setting in the booth behind him started talking to him while Wade went to pay the bill. He whispered to Andy. Your cute you can do better then that freak. Let me take you home and I will show you a good time. Andy backed up away from the alpha. He yelped as the alpha grabbed his arm. "You are not very submissive but I can fix that. I will make you a good little omega. Andy looked over at Wade who rushed over and punched the other alpha. Get your hands off of him. He wrapped his arm around Andy and they walked out. 

Wade led them to a park about a block over were they were doing a lantern festival. It was the most amazing thing Andy had ever seen. There were lights strung from the trees and an a lighted arch way. Wade led them to a bench under a tree and they sit and Wade pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. He pulled out a ring and put it on Andy's hand. It is just like the one Peter has. I can't marry you in the proper way because Omegas can only be claimed. It is a symbol of my love and dedication to you. Andy smiled with tears in his eyes. I never knew being with an alpha could be this good. I thought being treated abused was the normal thing. Wade smiled and kissed him gently. They stood up and walked hand and hand through the park looking at the lights. They played a few games and then headed home. They got home at about ten o'clock and Wade called to check on Peter. Peter said they were having fun and sent Wade a few pictures. How is Andy doing? He accepted the ring and he had a ball tonight. I took him out to eat and then we went to the lantern festival at the park. Now we are going to watch a movie. I love you Peter and I can't wait to kiss every inch of you. Peter laughed and they hung up. Andy came out of the bathroom in his PJ's. He sat down on Wades lap and snuggled against his chest. Wade lifted up his chin and kissed him and then started kissing his neck. Andy wiggled a little. He could feel himself being turned on. It was the first time he truly enjoyed the feeling. Wade smiled at him. You smell amazing. You want to go to the bedroom and watch the movie there. Andy smiled at him yes. Wade picked him up and carried him to the bedroom.

Wade laid him on the bed and laid down beside him. I want you to be ready for this I don't want you to feel rushed. I want our first time to be something you enjoy. Andy smiled at him shyly. I am ready. I want you to claim me and make me your mate. Wade smiled and kissed him. He slowly undressed Andy and laid him back on the bed. Wade started kissing his neck and moved down him and gently took him in is mouth. Andy moaned and felt the slick starting to flow. Wade told him to get on his hands and knees and Andy did. Wade gently stuck a finger in a wiggled it around. He gently placed in a second finger. Andy moaned and panted. Wade pulled out his fingers and lined himself up and pushed in gently. Andy whimpered and Wade paused. Am I hurting you? No it feels good and burns a little at the same time. But it is not painful like last time. Wade moved gently and Andy moaned and panted below him. He could feel Andy tense up and cum on the bed below him. I'm fixing to knot Wade warned. Andy moaned as he felt Wades knot fill him. Wade leaned over and bit down on the back of his neck. Andy came again. Wade helped them lay down on their sides. Andy snuggled against Wades chest as they waited for the knot to go down. Did you enjoy it this time. Yes it did not hurt and I did not bleed this time. It is not supposed to hurt it is supposed to feel good. He kissed Andy and they fell asleep. 

Andy woke up the next morning feeling kind of weird so he got up and took a shower. He felt hot and felt a little sick. Wade came and checked on him. Whats wrong hun? I don't feel to good I feel weird. Wade smelled his neck. You are fixing to go into heat. Andy looked a little shocked and scared. I don't understand the doctor said I could not have heats. Wade helped him out of the shower and dried him off and helped him get dressed. He helped him to the bedroom. Andy laid down. Wade sit down beside him. I know your scared but I will take care of you. If you don't want to sleep with me during your heat I understand. I want to spend my heat with you. You are my mate. Wade kissed him and said I am going to fix us some breakfast. When do you think my heat will be here? Judging by your scent either Today or tomorrow. Wade left the room and headed for the kitchen. Andy turned on the tv and curled up under the blanket. Wade picked up the phone and called Peter. Hey I miss you Wade only three more days before we are home. The good news is Andy let me mate him last night the bad news he fixing to go into heat. How Peter asked. I am not sure but it will happen either today or tomorrow. He is a little scared but he will be fine. Let me talk to your aunt so I can get some advice. Hello Wade May said. How is it going with Andy. It was going good but he fixing to go into heat anytime now. May sounded worried. We should come home early. Peter and I will leave in the morning and head home. Take care of him Wade he needs you. Make sure he gets enough water to drink and he will make it through it ok. 

Wade came back to the bedroom and Andy was sweating and rubbing against the sheets. Wade sit down beside him. Are you ok? I want you Wade Andy whimpered. Wade touched Andy's face. Are you sure hun you want to do this. Your heat will pass on its own within a day. I am sure please I need you. Wade kissed him and Andy presented himself to Wade. Wade let his alpha instincts take over and entered him Andy moaned. Wade kept a fast pace. Andy moaned as Wades knot entered him. Wade helped them lay down and Andy was starting to feel better. I feel better Wade. Wade kissed him and Andy fell asleep. Wade watched tv for about three hours before his knot went down and he pulled out. Andy looked at him with sleepy eyes. Wade kissed his forehead. Go back to sleep hun you need your rest. Andy fell back asleep. Wade went upstairs just as Peter pulled in the driveway. Wade helped them unload the car. May asked how is Andy? He is doing good. He is sleeping his heat has passed. You know there is a chance he could be pregnant now. I know and we are ready for whatever challenges life has for us. They had dinner and where watching tv when Andy came upstairs. May stood up and hugged him. How are you feeling sweetie? I am hungry and tired. May took him to the kitchen and heated him up some food and he ate. while Wade and Peter talked. May and Andy came back into the living room. We brought you something from our trip. May pulled out a stuffed animal from her bag. Andy smiled and hugged it. Peter why don't you help him get showered and put to bed. Wade and I need to talk. Peter took him downstairs and they climbed in the shower. Andy got washed and they dried off and got dressed. Peter took him to the second bedroom and helped him into bed and sit down beside him. I am scared Peter. I made it through my heat but the possibility of being pregnant scares me. We will take care of you. Peter kissed him and Andy fell asleep. Wade came downstairs and poked his head in the room and smiled at the sight. Peter was snuggling with Andy and they were both sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy finds out he is pregnant and Peter claims him as a mate as well

About a month had passed since Andy had his heat. He was happy and had settled into his role in the family. One morning Peter decided he wanted to get some pictures of Andy. They had none of him. Andy agreed . He dressed in the outfit Wade had bought him and fixed his hair and make up. They went out in the back yard and took pictures for almost an hour. Then Wade suggest they go to the park and get some there. May went with them and they did some family pictures of the three of them together. Once back home Andy helped May fix lunch and Peter worked on the pictures. Wade watched. Peter pointed out that Andy kept putting his hands on his stomach and he had a different glow to him. Do you think he might be pregnant? Peter said. It is possible Wade said I will have him take a test later tonight. After lunch Wade told Andy that they were going to go run some errands. Him and Wade headed to the car and Wade drove them to a clinic. Wade got them checked in and a nurse lead them back to a small room. The nurse was a sweet elderly beta women. She approached Andy and handed him a small cup. She lead him to the bathroom and told him what to do and then told him when he was finished to put the cup in a small door in the wall. Andy finished up and came back into the room and sit on Wades lap. The nurse came back with a doctor about 15 minutes later. Congratulations he his pregnant. Andy looked excited and hugged Wade. The doctor said I want to do a basic check up on him to make sure he is healthy. The doctor did a basic check up and said he was healthy but because of his size he wanted him to stay off his feet as much as possible. The doctor wanted Andy to stay in bed as much as possible. Most likely in a couple of months he will be on total bed rest. He is really small for an omega how old is he? Wade responded he is 20. The doctor said I want to see him again next month for a check up to make sure he and the baby is healthy. Wade sit the next appointment and they left. They made another stop at the store and Wade picked out some stuff for Andy to do. He bought some coloring books and puzzles for him to play with while he was on bed rest. 

They arrived back home and May greeted them. Go ahead Andy tell them the good news. I am going to have a baby. May jumped up and hugged him Congratulations sweetie. They ate dinner and Peter put Andy to bed while Wade and May talked. The doctor is worried about his size so he wants Andy to stay in bed and off his feet as much as possible. Most likely he will also have a c-section. I am going to do my best to keep him happy. May hugged Wade Andy will be fine. You should still do date nights with him. Even if he is still on bed rest. You and Peter need to spend as much time with him as possible. Mean while downstairs Peter was helping Andy get ready for bed. I can't wait to have a baby Andy said. I been dreaming since i found out I was an omega about having a family. Peter kissed him deeply. I love you Peter said. Peter lay down beside Andy and they kept kissing. Wade came downstairs and peeked in. Man that's hot he said. Wade said don't stop. Peter kept kissing him. He whispered in Andy's ear want to go further? Andy glanced over at Wade who winked and smiled at him. Ok Andy said. Are you sure Peter asked? Yes I am. Peter undressed him and started kissing him. Peter traced around his entrance with one hand and gently stroked him with the other. Peter could feel Andy getting wet. He gently stuck in one finger and wiggled it around Andy moaned. Peter stuck in a second finger and opened him up. He pulled out his fingers and gently pushed in. Andy moaned and kissed Wade. Man this hot Wade said. Peter finished up and pulled out and laid down beside Andy. Man that was good. I have never been with an omega before. They all fell asleep snuggled up together.

Wade woke up the next morning to the sound of Andy throwing up in the bathroom. Wade went in and rubbed his back. This sucks Andy said. It will be ok hun. Andy brushed his teeth and washed his face. Wade took him back to the bedroom and helped lay down. Why don't you rest for awhile. remember the doctor says he wants you off your feet as much as possible. Wade kissed him. Can I watch tv? Sure hun what do you want to watch? Can I watch the harry potter series. Sure hun. Wade put in the first DVD. I'm going to fix you some breakfast. Andy curled up in a ball and watched the movie. May was in the kitchen having her morning tea. Andy is having some bad morning sickness. May said let me make him some tea. It calms omegas and relives morning sickness. May started the tea. What should I fix him for breakfast? Fix him some oat meal and toast. They finished up his breakfast and carried it down to him. Andy looked at it and ran toward the bathroom. May followed him and helped him after he was done. She helped him back to bed. Try and eat sweetie you and the baby need it. Andy ate most of his oat meal and drank the tea. Tonight we are going to go see the fire works at the park. I thought it would be fun to do. 

At about six o'clock they climbed into the car and headed for the park. Wade parked the car and They laid a blanket out under a tree. Wade helped Andy over of helped him get settled. Wade went back to the car with Peter and grabbed a few things and came back and sit on the blanket. Wade let Andy curl up on his lap and put his arm around Peter. Little did Wade know that over in the crowd Taskmaster was watching them. Andy said he needed to go to the bathroom so Wade took him. Taskmaster watched them He noticed Andy rubbing his stomach. Wade got an omega pregnant. That baby could be the key to figuring out Wades healing factor. Taskmaster started trying to figure out to get to the omega. It would be hard with Wade and spider man always with him. He watched as wade wrapped the omega in a blanket and held him as the sunset. They watched the fire works unaware of the man watching them. After the fireworks Taskmaster watched as Wade carried the omega back to the car. He followed them to the house and watched. He now knew where he lived. He just needed to figure out how to get Wade and Peter to leave. The other lady would be no trouble. Wade put Andy to bed and Andy said. I can't wait to have our baby. Wade kissed him. I love you hun. Wade rubbed his back until he fell asleep.


End file.
